Character Championship Wrestling
Character Championship Wrestling is an organization founded by Cato the Thane of Scrabble and officially incepted in 2010. The federation features characters from books, movies, video games, cartoons, as well as reality. Weekly programs CCW currently has two weekly programs: Ozone on Friday nights, which primarily features the male wrestling roster; and XX on Saturday nights, which focuses on CCW's Females Division. XX began operation after the CCW Enmity PPV, after 19 episodes of Ozone had been produced. Both programs, side by side, have been integral parts of CCW programming all the same. Pay-Per-View Schedule Champions and Championships CCW Magnus Championship The CCW Magnus Championship is the primary Championship in CCW. Its holder is held at World Championship status. The Title was awarded to Kratos on the first episode of CCW Ozone. The current holder of the Championship is Ben Tennyson. CCW Universal Championship The CCW Universal Championship is the secondary Championship in CCW. The holder of the Universal Title is considered the top competitor amongst the show's midcard. The first Universal Champion was Deathstroke, and the current Champion is Aran Ryan. CCW Infinity Championship The CCW Infinity Championship is the tertiary Championship in CCW. It was incepted prior to the Jackpot PPV through an idea hatched by Megaman, who intended to use the belt to give the lower-card talents something to strive for. An eight-man tournament was held to decide a first-ever Champion; in the finals of said tourney, at CCW Jackpot, Liu Kang defeated Megaman to earn the CCW Infinity Championship crown. He is the current Infinity Champion today. CCW World Tag Team Championship The CCW World Tag Team Championship is the Championship that denotes CCW's best male tag team. The first World Tag Team Champions were Paul Rabil and Brett Queener, Lacrosse the Line (L.T.L.), winning a four-team tournament on the first episode of Ozone to win the straps. The current World Tag Team Champions are Bald Bull and Soda Popinski, the Forces of Nature. CCW Females Championship The CCW Females Championship is the top Championship for the Females Division of CCW. Its first holder is Gwen Tennyson, who won it in a Fatal Four-Way Steel Cage Match on Ozone 1. Since then, she has been the only holder of the Championship, but controversy surrounds this statistic. Emmy twice won the Females Championship, defeating Gwen Tennyson on both occasions, sandwiching a Tennyson reign. As a blowoff to the feud between the females, an "I Quit" match was made at ''CCW Emnity. ''If Emmy retained her title, she would be recognized as the second Females Champion after Tennyson; if Gwen won, she would be the First and Only titleholder. Following Zoe Payne's interference in the ''Emnity ''match, the latter happened. Emmy quit after being repeatedly Curb Stomped into thumbtacks, and Gwen has been the only Females Championship holder ever since. CCW Women's Tag Team Championship The CCW Women's Tag Team Championship is the Championship that denotes CCW's best female tag team. The Championship was incepted officially on Ozone 5, with eight female wrestlers teaming up to determine the premier Women's Tag Team. The first Champions were Jillian Michaels and Starfire, Pretty Muscle, winning a four-team double-elimination tournament that culminated on Ozone 9. The current Women's Tag Team Champions are The Powerpuff Girls. Roster Ozone *Achmed Khan (Backyard Sports) *Amir Khan (Backyard Sports) *Aran Ryan (Punch-Out!!) *Ares (Xena: Warrior Princess) *Autolycus (Xena: Warrior Princess) *Bald Bull (Punch-Out!!) *Barry (Pokemon) *Bear Hugger (Punch-Out!!) *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Brett Queener (MLL) *Caesar (Xena: Warrior Princess) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Cyber Matt (Cyberchase) *Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) *Dan Kuso (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) *Deathstroke (DC Comics) *Disco Kid (Punch-Out!!) *Don Flamenco (Punch-Out!!) *Edward Cullen (Twilight) *El Blaze (Virtua Fighter) *Enrique (Dragon Tales) *Glass Joe (Punch-Out!!) *Jacob Black (Twilight) *Jimmy Neutron (Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Kai Hiwatari (Beyblade) *Kenny (Pokemon) *Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Kratos (God of War) *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) *Max (Dragon Tales) *Megaman (Megaman) *Moby Jones (SSX) *Mr Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Odd Della Robbia (Code Lyoko) *Otto Rocket (Rocket Power) *Paul Rabil (MLL) *Psymon Stark (SSX) *Sektor (Mortal Kombat) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) *Shaquille O' Neal (NBA) *Shun Kazami (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) *Slider (Cyberchase) *Soda Popinski (Punch-Out!!) *Sportacus (LazyTown) *Stryker (Mortal Kombat) *Tom Brady (NFL) *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats: All Grown Up!) *Tony Delvecchio (Backyard Sports) *Tony the Tiger (Frosted Flakes) *Trix Rabbit (Trix) *Tyson Granger (Beyblade) *Ulrich Stern (Code Lyoko) *Wolf Hawkfield (Virtua Fighter) XX *Aelita (Code Lyoko) *Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Annie Fraizer (Backyard Sports) *Arya Stark (Game of Thrones) *Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) *Britney Britney (Fairly OddParents) *Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) *Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) *Carmen Sandiego (Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?) *Chell (Portal) *Dawn (Pokemon) *Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Inez (Cyberchase) *Jackie (Cyberchase) *Jenny Wakeman (My Life As a Teenage Robot) *Jillian Michaels (The Biggest Loser) *Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games) *Kerry Walsh (The Olympics) *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *May (Pokémon) *Mileena (Mortal Kombat) *Misty May (The Olympics) *Mystique Sonia (Hero: 108) *Reggie Rocket (Rocket Power) *Ronda Rousey (MMA) *Sansa Stark (Game of Thrones) *Sissi Delmas (Code Lyoko) *Trixie Tang (Fairly OddParents) *Vicky The Babysitter (Fairly OddParents) *Xena (Xena: Warrior Princess) *Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Zoe Payne (SSX) Teams and stables Ozone *Doc Louis Productions - Aran Ryan and The Forces of Nature *L.T.L. [Lacrosse the Line] – Paul Rabil and Brett Queener *Team Twilight – Edward Cullen and Jacob Black *The Bladebreakers - Tyson Granger and Kai Hiwatari *The Cereal Killers - Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger *The Cyber Boyz - Cyber Matt and Slider *The Dragon Kids – Enrique and Max *The Forces of Nature - Bald Bull and Soda Popinski *The Khan Brothers - Achmed and Amir Khan *The Twinleaves - Barry and Kenny *The X-Factors – Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern XX *May & Dawn *Misty May & Kerry Walsh *Prettier Muscle – "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey and Jillian Michaels *Puffy AmiYumi – Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura *Techno-Tongue – Mystique Sonia & Jenny Wakeman *The Cyber Girlz - Inez and Jackie *The Powerpuff Girls – Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup *The Stark Sisters - Arya and Sansa Stark Other personnel Wrestler's Managers *Doc Louis (Punch-Out) *Wheatley (Portal) *Donald Trump (The Apprentice) Commentators *Al Michaels (NBC Sports) *Cris Collinsworth (NBC Sports) *Jeremy (OC) *Jonathan (OC) Referees OCs *Jim Kawaguchi *Kenny Cashew *Leif Heralding *Lonny Cunningham *Scott Van Buren *Vincent Perry Backstage Interviewers *Alex Trebek (Ozone) Jeopardy! *Maria Menounos (XX) Extra Developmental Category:Fictional Wrestling Companies